The Lifeguard
by Scarlettroyalangel1313
Summary: Clary comes to the pool every day, so it's normal for her to fall in love with the godly lifeguard there. One-Shot


_**JPOV**_

She came every day. No matter what. Ever since the day the pool opened, she came everyday at 7am, sharp and left at 6 in the afternoon.

She had the most luscious, curling reddish-orange hair. Not sure, he had never been very good with colours. Anyway, she had the clearest pale skin, not a single blemish or pimple, it looked as if it would be soft to the touch, but what would Jace know? But, the thing that had drawed his attention to her the most was her piercing emerald eyes.

He knew it was cruel, but he kept hoping that she would suddenly start chocking or drown just a _tiny little_ bit. Just a little. So that he, as the pool's lifeguard could dive in and save her.

But no, she was stronger and faster than she looked and swam all the way across the huge aqua pool in that god-damned tight blue swimming costume and did all kinds of flips and turns.

 _Here she comes_.

Jace thought as the beautiful girl walked through the gates in a loose little dress which, as she reached her usual resting place, took off her small body. She quickly did a long ponytail with her messy hair and ran straight into the welcoming water. That was an annoying thing, for Jace at least, he wanted to reach out and untie her hair, to leave it cascading down her back. His pianist fingers ached to touch her curls.

As the hours passed and more people arrived, children jumped and screamed, splashing each other. One particularly annoying boy jumped right next to the girl, in fact, almost on top of her. She swished back in surprise, with an astonished expression on her face.

Jace almost wanted to scream at him, but knew that he had no _real_ reason to.

Sometimes he really hated his job. He was now 17 and was only in this stupid summer job, to earn enough for his college. Though there were a few highlight to his job… he guessed.

His thoughts were disrupted as he saw the little red-head slip on the wet floor. He quickly jumped off his chair and ran over (nearly slipping over himself). He reached her in mere seconds and she was sprawled on the floor, still in clear shock. He crouched down and handed her his hand. She looked up in surprise. _Oh god, those eyes!_ He thought as she stood up and steadied herself.

"Thanks." She said looking up at him, she barely reached his shoulders.

 _You're beautiful and amazing._ He wanted to say. _You are the highlight of my summer and I would really like to get to know you better._

But instead, all he said was "You should be more careful, you know."

She nodded and dived into the water, disappearing into the depths.

His little mermaid.

He stood there staring until he heard a child's scream and remembered that he was, in fact, a lifeguard here.

When he was once again sat on his chair, he saw some preteens passing and wondered why the girl never seemed to play with anybody.

Judging by her height and whatnot, she was probably about 14. There were lots of 14 year olds around. Many rowdy ones yes, but many ones that he thought would be perfect company for her.

He sighed and looked at his watch. 5:59. He saw the red-head get out of the water, dripping and wet. He stared and looked as she slipped her dress back on and thought _look at me, look at me!_ She turned around to look at him.

He was grandly surprised, but smirked and winked, his usual thing.

She blushed a deep red and left quickly.

He was so enchanted

 _ **CPOV**_

He was there every day. No matter what. Ever since the first day of summer she had found him sitting on that life guard chair looking over at the empty pool. He was stunning and whenever she could, she sneaked little looks at him when he wasn't looking. He could only be described as golden. He had a wonderful tan and golden hair, and his eyes, she had once confused them as brown or green. But no, they were pure molten gold. She so wanted to paint him. She tried to at home but the painting just never really looked like _him._ She would be lying if she said that she didn't exaggerate and over-do her swimming routines just to impress him, even though she knew it was impossible; a god like him and a raggedy old rat, like her. No. Way.

 _Look away!_ She told herself as she walked through the gates. She had to use her super mega mind strength to keep herself from looking at the angel. He must be an angel, he looked like one, and of course, he was also a life guard. She run over to my usual spot and quickly take off my dress and jump into the water. In the water, she doesn't feel so exposed or as likely to be humiliated as out there. Though she did have her moments of vulnerability, where she ached to run her artist hands in his golden locks. Impossible, she knew.

Hours passed, and her bones started to get weaker, slowing my pace. One of the local kids, Jason, threw himself at her. Well, that's what it seemed like to her. It was like slow motion as he hurtled on top of Clary. She closed my eyes and heard a huge splash and than laughter. She looked around herself with her eyes wide open. Jason was laughing with his friends, right _next to me_. Clary's eyes swiveled over to the (Ohmygod so hot) lifeguard and found him looking over at Jason with a frown. She quickly averted her eyes and kept swimming.

A long time ago, back when her father was around, he taught her how to swim. When he passed away a few years ago, she quitted the synchronized swimming and swim team. But she still loves swishing around the water. Also, it gives her an excuse to get out of the house. Her mom has gone truly mad, and she sometimes thinks Clary's her mother or that dad is still here. She still loves her and it breaks her heart so, she keep up the pretending to keep her happy. But she still can't stay there. She's 16, so when she leaves to Uni, what will she have to do with her?

Clary decides to practice some diving and gets out of the pool and runs to the other side. _Big mistake._ She slips and goes, face first. Her bones ache but mostly she's shocked. Before she can even groan in pain, she feels a shape looming over her then crouching down. She looks up in surprise, and sees the blond dreamboat right in front of her and gets lost in his eyes for a while… Until she realizes that she is still in fact on the floor and he is holding out his hand. She takes it quickly and loves the feel of his long and calloused fingers, gripping hers.

 _I love your hair._ Clary wanted to say. _I think that you're like golden and we would make an awesome couple._ But instead, she mutters a mere "Thanks." To which he responds "You should be more careful, you know." She interiorly curses at herself from being so stupid and embarrassment-prone. She gives a quick nod and dives into the pool, before she can embarrass herself anymore.

He was there to save her.

Her guardian angel.

When she touched the edge of the pool, she sighed and looked at her watch 5:59.

She scrambled out of the pool and slipped the dress back on.

 _One more look at him._ Her mind pleaded _He won't be looking._

She turns around slowly and is amazed, to find his golden orbs intensely on her. He smirks and gives her a wink as she feels the blood creeping up her neck and to her cheeks. _I hate my body._ She thought as she turned and continued to walk out of the gates.

She was so enchanted

Lololololollolololololooloololoololololololoololololololllololololololololololooololololo

 _ **MYPOV : )**_

A week after their encounter, a boy, Jason actually, splashed an extra amount of water on the side of the pool.

Jace was walking along the side of the pool, his eyes on the water, scanning it for the little red-head.

Clary was running along the side, looking for her golden angel.

Clary slipped on the 'puddle' Jason had created and slipped. _NOT AGAIN!_ She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor, and found none. She had fallen against something hard but not as hard as the floor.

She opened her eyes and almost gave a shout as she saw, that right in front of her, was her guardian angel, once again, saving her life.

Jace picked her up, bridal-style and took her down to the infirmary. When Clary why, he pointed to a large scrape along her leg, which was bleeding bright red blood, a strange contrast against her pale skin.

He got a piece of cotton and started to clean up the blood.

But he just stared at her, and the stare was returned with equal intensity.

"How old are you?" Jace asked, cutting the pleasant silence.

"How old do I look?"

"About fourteen." Jace admitted, and she groaned heavily to which he chuckled. "Why? How old are you?"

"Sixteen" She said with huge force on the _Six._

"I'm Jace." He grinned

"Clary."

And they both thought of how amazing the name sounded, how it rolled off their tongue and suited the other completely.

He put a bandage on the wound and as she stood up, he said.

"Wait, one more thing." And he reached around her head to her ponytail, which he undid. He ran his hands through her curls while staring into her eyes, Emerald meeting Gold.

After a few seconds, Clary suddenly realized how close they were. How his hot breath mingled with her cool one, how she could just… kiss him...

He pulled her closer and she went on her tip-toes.

They both tilted their heads and their lips met.

For Jace, it was one of many, but the only one he was going to remember, the only one he would think about at night.

For Clary, it was her first kiss, and somehow she was sure that she would not have chosen anyone else to have it with.

It was very different for both knew something, as their lips separated ant their foreheads stayed connected and their eyes met.

This was not a one time thing, or just a summer fling.

This was the start of the best feeling any of them had ever felt before,


End file.
